a demon's love
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Astrid is a dragon wolf cross demon, when she finds Hiccup her heart is beating fast and instantly knows that they were meant to be, well Hiccup runs away after an augment about Astrid and how he feels about her, his father can't except it, hiccup runs into the woods and finds Astrid. T because I'm involving inappropriate sections in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid's Pov

I flew on silent wings towrords a small island west of were my mother and I live.

The village is ready for me of course and I used my powers to take care of myself.

Oh I forgot to mention my name is Astrid horffoson and I'm a half wolf half dragon; my kind: night dwelling demon.

Before I leave after taking what I can I spotted a young boy that looks to be my age...I looked into his eyes and read his soul and heart. My cheeks warmed up and my heart pumped I must have fallen in love with him as soon as I saw him; he was cute.

I flew away back towards my home and landed when I got there.

"I'm home mom." I said seeing my mother's bright wolf face.

My mother's name is Valerie Winchester. she's a wolf demon.

"Good to see your safe Astrid." She said.

"Hey mom could I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure honey what is it?" She asked.

"W-Well I think I'm in love with a mortal." I said.

"really? Well what's he like?" She asked more into the subject.

"Well he's really cute and he's weak but if I turned him he'd gain the straight he longs for." I said.

"Hum so you've read his thoughts hum?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well then we'll see how this will go won't we." She said.

"Yes, I'm going back tomorrow night." I said.

Maybe, he'll find me.


	2. Chapter 2

A demon's love

Hiccup's POV

It's been three days know from when I had encountered the demon, she was beautiful, I've been dreaming about her ever since.

I have to tell my father…I have no choices I need to let him know this is where my heart is telling me to go.

I sat down at the table.

"Hey, uh Dad, could I, well…could I tell you something?" I asked nervously.

"Sure thing son what is it?" he asked.

"Uh well, y-you remember that demon?" I asked.

"That devil yeah I reamber." His tone was harsh.

I swallowed hard, here goes nothing.

"Well I think I'm in love with her." I said.

My father coughed on his food. "WHAT!"

I winced shutting my eyes.

Next thing I rembered is my father holding and ax to my neck asking me a bunch of stupid questions.

"She has you under a spell!" My father hissed.

I shook my head. "No I looked at her, no, into her thoughts and heart, and I saw it just like she saw mine." I snapped.

"That demon is not capable to love anything!" Dad said.

I broke his grip with my leg kicking him in the knee.

I ran out of the house as fast as I could, and into the woods.

I stopped after a few minutes to breathe, until I heared a voice singing, like an angel.

I followed the beautiful voice to only find the demon in her in a bathing suit.

I hid behind a bush my checks are so red they could be glowing.

"I know your there my lover." She said.

Then I'm dragged out of my hiding place and she un dresses me down to my boxers, and puts me into the water.

I gasped and looked at her.

She giggled playfully.

"What, I thought you'd be a little happier then this?" She said.

"Uh, well, you see I've never really done this." I said.

She swims around behind me and dunks my head under the water.

I gasp for air when I got back to the surface only for her to hold me close to her.

My senses are out of control, it's like she wants me to lose control!?

"So how are you feeling know." She whispers into my ear.

"Better." I said.

"Good. Know that your senses are at their strongest point let's see how well you can use them, close your eyes and clear your mind listen to your other senses and try and find me." She said.

I nodded.

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind.

I waited, and then I heard her, eyes snapped open and griped her wrist.

"Well done my love, or should I say Hiccup?" She said retracting her claws.

"Thanks, Astrid." I said with a sligh smile.

"Oh so I see you could look at my heart and thoughts to? Very interesting." She said.

"I guess so." I said.

I couldn't help myself and longer.

I kissed her neck.

She moaned at my touch.

"Well it's going to be first light soon and my kind of demon prefers to sleep gung the day." She said getting out and drying off. With a snap of her fingers he's dressed in what I remember her wearing the night I saw her.

"Oh I forgot." She said using her power she puts me on the bank and her ice blue claws extend themselves once more I close my eyes as she swipes.

I opened my eyes to find I'm dry and back in my tunic and pants with my fur vest.

I look at her confused.

"Huh you'll get used to it after all you love me and that means you need your own power." Astrid said.

I gasped.

"w-what? Me a demon?" I asked.

"A demon or a dragon?" She corrected.

"A dragon?" I asked.

"You see I'm half wolf and half dragon." She said gesturing to her wings and wolf tail.

"So what do you think I am?" I asked.

I'd have dreams that as so as she kisses me on the lips I turn but I'd always wake up before I find out.

"Hum probably more dragon seeing your intellengets." She said.

She grabs me and holds me.

"Hold on tight." She said.

"Wait what no!" I said.

She takes to the air.

I keeped a frum grip around her neck.

Not to long after we take off that we land.

We entered a cave.

When we enter into and open room that looks like a livening room and a kitchen, I spotted a young wolf demon.

"Hey mom I'm home and guess who finely decided to be found after two full days." Astrid said.

The young wolf turned and smiled at me.

"Well hello there Hiccup I'm glad to have the pleaser to finely meet you in person. My daughter has told me a lot about you. Oh and my name is Valerie Winchester, I'm a wolf demon." She said.

"Thank you, I'm happy to meet you to." I said.

"So are you ready?" Astrid asked.

"Uh ready for what?" I asked.

"To become a demon silly." She said giggling.

I swallowed hard; this was a very big decision that would most likely become purmentet. So there was not going back, I looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready." I said.

"Good to hear." She said leaning in.

Are lips met in the middle.

I felt the world slow down around me, my heart sensing to beat normally but know to fit my demons body. I felt my body becoming warmer.

Astrid drew away and my change started to show, black wing grow out of my back well a tail grow out of my lower back, other miner appendages like my ears grew out of my head, and side frills along with another set of ears smaller then my main ears.

Once the last of my changes had finished I fell to my hands and knees gasping for air.

"Welcome to our world Hiccup." Astrid said helping me up.

"You could have told me that would happen." I joked.

She smiled.

"Well it's time to sleep all the same, we'll begin you're training at sunset." She said.

Sleep at this point in time sounded like a really good idea at this point.

"Good night you two." Valerie said.

"Night mom." Astrid said.

"G-good night Valerie." I said.

We go down a fairly long condor to get to our destonason.

Astrid laid me down onto her bed and then snuggled up next to me.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"To tried to c-care." I muttered.

"Okay. Sleep well my love." She whispered in my ear.

It's the last thing I registered before the cool air drifts me into sleep.

**A/N wow I never realized that this story would have so many follows and favs so thank you to all of you. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

A demon's love

Chapter 3

Astrid's POV

My eyes fluttered open to find that Hiccup was looking at me. His checks were so red.

"You'll never truly get over this, will you?" I asked playfully.

"Not really no." he said.

I giggled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am." He said.

"You think you can walk know?" I asked.

He nodded.

We both got up and walked back to the main room.

When we get there mom is making us brecktfest.

"Ah good to see your both up how was the sleep?" My mother asked.

"Very much need I had no energy after you sired me Astrid." Hiccup explained.

"Sorry." I said.

"The something happened to you too Astrid." Mom said.

"Really?! That was so long ago I was only two or three." I said.

She nodded.

"Well if you two are finished I'm really hungry!" Hiccup moaned.

"Oh, sorry hiccup." I said.

We sit down at the table and mom servers.

"Thanks mom" I said.

"Thanks Valerie." Hiccup said before he starts eating.

I laugh as he eats, he must be really hungry if he is eating this much food.

After he's all finished his food he lips his lips and he has this look on his face saying he was in heaven, well in a demons world hell is our heaven.

"That is so much better then what I had back in the village anything that grows there is tough and tasteless.

"I guess so, since it's so cold on this end." I said.

After that were in the training gym.

I'm replaceable to train Hiccup to use his powers.

I begin with the same exercises as we did when we were swimming.

Hiccup stands in the middle of the floor body limp.

I creep amoungsed the popsicles so hiccup can't pick me up as easy.

Once I get close enough though he grips my wrist his own claws extended.

"Well done." I said.

"Humph it's easy I could pick you up from over there." He said gesturing with his tail.

"Okay once more let's see how well you do this time." I said.

He nodded and closed his eyes once more.

I know am higher up from the ground and slowly cross over the pillars.

As soon as I am standing over in front of hiccup I can see his smile, he knows exactly my attack is coming from, I had to hand it to him; his abilities had no end, I can't get close enough to attack him.

I then came up with a plan.

I smiled.

I flipped in the air and got behind him, his eyes snapped open and shoot a purple ball of energy behind him blowing me backswords.

He turned to me and smiled helping me up.

"You tried to use a sneak attack making me think you were behind me when you were going to attack me from behind." He said.

"How'd you figure that out?" I asked.

"Easy your attack pattern can be read, have you never noticed that?" He asked me.

"No never, but how can you read them?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I just, can it have all there in my mind the whole field then I predict your movements and it seem I'm always spot on." He said.

I looked to my mother a wondered if she knew?

"Strange I've only met a few demons that could only see the area around them, but never a demon with you ability hiccup." Mom said.

"I guess I'm the only one that could come into my attackers." He said.

I nodded.

-Later-

I had once again used my power on hiccup for the fun of it. Know we were in my room him moving his tail over my face and me trying to ceach it.

Were both laughing at this point, I'm not going to make him do some he is agent doing like making out with me but aside from that we still can 'play around' if you know what I mean.

He leaned in and kissed my neck.

I released a soft pleased moan.

"You ready to sleep?" He whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

Were both tired after training?

We both crawl under the covers.

Hiccup interlocked his hand with mine.

He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my lovely spirit." He said.

"Goodnight to you too my handsome night fury." I said.

We both closed are eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: demands my god T.T apparently whenever there's a story like this everyone is sitting there bagging you to write more but you don't know if it's because it's inappropriate or if they like the story line me I'm just writing a love story. Aside from that please understand that I have other things I need to do and all and I'm not going to be able to go all out with chapter after chapter every day like I can do with "what have I done, to be loseing you? and eel effect" thoughts two stories are capeiable to be updated because I know where I what to go, but with this one I'm not a big fan of this "type of writing" if you understand what I mean hench the reason I'm trying to stay away from that as much as I can, well explaining that at least, you've seen movies people for "that" think about that sean and instead of thoughts characters it's hiccup and Astrid demon forms. With that said thank you for all the follows and the favretites. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

A demon's love

Chapter 4

Hiccup's pov

That night I snuck outside and looked up at the moon.

I felt my power become stronger as the moons bright white light covered the landscape is a beautiful sparkling glass.

"Hiccup?" I hear a voice ask.

I turned and smiled at Astrid.

"Come sit with me." I said.

She sits down beside me.

I brought her close to me and she laid her head on my arm.

"Why are you out here and not inside?" She asked.

"It's just that, I've been thinking about my dad I've been gone for two days and just, I wanted to let him know I'm okay, and that I know where I belong know." I exclaimed.

She nodded in understanding.

"I never had that chance so it's only fair that you do." She said.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Of course I'm coming; you need to have back up just in case we get into trouble. I just need to tell my mom were we're going." She said.

I nodded and she returned a few minutes later.

"Okay we're ready to go." She said.

I nodded.

We both took to the sky.

We flew west towards Berk.

Once we got there I asked Astrid how we would get to my father by not getting killed.

"Well we have the ability to make ourselves mortal well appear mortal." She said handing me an amulet.

I put it around my neck and my demon side disappeared.

I gasped.

"Where'd my tail go I was starting to like it?" I said.

She giggled.

"It's still there just can't see it." She said.

I sighed.

We walked up to my house and I opened the door.

My father looked up and jumped right out of his chair and hugged me.

"I missed you to dad, could you put me down, and I can't really breathe." I said.

He released me.

"Were have you been and who are you!" My father said.

"Dad this is Astrid, the demon I feel in love with." I said.

"She's not a demon hiccup." My father said.

She unshared her ice blue claws.

"You were saying?" Astrid said.

My father backed away.

"Y-You look human." He said.

"As do I." I said doing the same as Astrid to revile my spesle claws there different colors depending on my mood or attack style I need, there color dark green.

"y-your one of them!" My father asked in disbelief.

"You seam surprised father, I thought you of all people would realize my choice." I said.

"You betrayed your own people!" He snapped.

"Your one to talk, I should kill you right know, from all the hell you put me through in the past! Then you act like I suddenly exist after I started to show my successes of getting a little stronger? That meant not one piece of shit; I know it was all a joke, a lie to cover up everything! You hide everything from me! I can know read you like an open book!" I snarled.

He backs away from me as my demon side appeared, so much for my amulet.

"H-hiccup please just." He said.

I cut him off with a laugh.

"Listen to you, is that what you were going to say, come on kill I'll love to watch you try, you couldn't get close to me even if you tried." I said.

He trys it anyways.

I plunged my claws into his chest.

"pralalizys to bad for you, when they find you they'll have their warning you try to hurt and one in my new family and I will kill you." I snapped.

I turned to a very stunned yet dreamy looking Astrid.

"Lets go we don't what to be caught." I said finishing my message.

We run off into the woods and then take off to head home.

Neither of us talks as we head home.

"Hello you two howd it go?" Valerie asked.

Astrid and I stayed quit.

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes, everything he'd said, everything he'd done to and for me was all fake, he never cared he was faking all of it, my naves' broke.

I gasped and gripped my head, pain surged through me and I released a yowl of agony.

Astrid's head snapped up.

"Hiccup what's wrong with you?" She asked.

I felt my body change I became a full night fury.

I dried my energy on purpose.

"M-My father he is the one responsible for this." I growled.

"Once you calm down you'll return to your normal demon body." Valerie said.

I closed my eye and felt myself turn back.

"I'm just happy your okay." Astrid said.

My body is numb.

A moan escaped my lips and I closed my eyes drifting away in her arms.

**A/N: there two chapters tomorrow one chapter the rest of the time I have to work on hiccup for his demon side. So you can see Astrid this is her link ** art/Demon-Astrid-434155236

**I'll post hiccup's link as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

A demon's love

Chapter 5

Astrid's pov

Yesterday had brought pain and anger into my lovers heart, his father hide some of the greatest secrets from him, and know he knows everything.

I didn't use my power to help get his mind off it, which would have been disrespectful of me, so we just slept in silence. Well, I did. I've been up for most of the time I should be asleep, I've drifted in and out of consciousness.

My lover is having the same nightmare as before and no matter what I try he always hits me away, like he's trying to protect me from himself, which has me very worried.

I get up and walk down the hallway into the main room.

My mother's awake seeing the suns just beginning to set.

"Sweetheart is everything okay?" she asked.

I can't fight the tears back anymore.

My mother pulled me into a hug.

"I'm just so upset for what happened yesterday, Hiccup's been stuck in a nightmare all day! I couldn't wake him up." I sobbed.

"There there my daughter, he's going to become stronger and with this expirations his hatred will grow stronger to become more in touch with who he is know then with his past life." My mother exclaimed.

My head snaps up and looked were I'd just come from, Hiccup stood there, his eyes like that of a night fury.

"H-hiccup? Is everything okay?" I asked.

As if like lighting he's know in front of me, our lips locked together.

I give into him.

He starts to go a little overboard on the kissing, he's trying to make out with me, which I'm completely fine with, it's just…he's not himself. I backed away from him.

He looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Astrid? Wait h-how'd I get out here?" He asked confused, his eyes returning to normal.

"Uh, well you must have been being controlled by your demon, seeing how you were just then." My mom said.

"What did I do?" He asked hastily.

I hesitated, I had to tell him. "You were trying to make out with me."

"I-I'm so sorry Astrid I did mean to," He started.

I cut him off.

"I don't mind it I actually like it it's just, that wasn't you and I could tell." I said.

He's quiet.

I'm wondering if I've hurt him on the inside.

"Oh, well, um c-can I still kiss you know?" He asked.

I smiled softly.

"You're such an idiot some times." I said closing the gap between us.

"Feeling better?" I asked as we broke apart.

He's blushing madly. "A little."

I giggled.

He's so acwrod but that's why he's just so, well, loveable.

"Know then are you to going hunting tonight?" My mom asked.

"Yeah I mean it's almost the full moon, I mean it's two days from know right, so I think it's a good idea to teach Hiccup how far our territory is." I said.

"H-hunting? But we don't have any weapons?!" Hiccup said.

My mother and I engaged glances, and both laughed.

"What'd I say?" He asked.

I unshed my claws.

"Oh…right, weapons are built in." he said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

We go out into the forest.

I hoped up into a tree.

Hiccup smiled, he ran though the forest floor with stunning speed, and not even a tree or leaf touched him.

I followed jumping thought the trees.

Hiccup looks detracted, knows my chance, one of the reasons I brought him with me is to test his tracking skills out in an envierment that has greater notice.

I jumped.

He jumps off a nearby tree and holds me to the ground laughing.

"Even though were in a different envierment doesn't mean a thing my lovely Astrid." He said.

"I hate that you can do that, even without a clear mind." I said sitting up.

"I guess so, but still, you couldn't lay a hit on me even if you wanted to." He said.

"Oh really?" I asked him.

"Yeah really." He said.

I reach up to make him think I'm pulling him into a kiss; instead I cuffed him under his chin.

His eyes went wide and he fell to the ground with a dreamy expression, a night furies weak spot, of course he'd have one.

"W-what'd you do to me? I can't move?" He said.

"I scratched your sweet spot, every dragon or dragon demon has it, as for the reason you can't move is because all your muscles are at ease." I said.

"Do you have one to?" He asked

I shrugged. "Not really, since I'm a hybrid."

He attempted to get up but couldn't, I smile slyly.

I took this oppertuaty to look deep into his heart.

He trys to stop me but he can't.

I see everything, all of his memories, I quickly stop.

Hiccup's body is trembling.

"Hiccup is you alright?" I asked worried,

He sat up, breathe is shaky in some places but otherwise he's fine.

"Please try to reframe from looking deeper into my heart, at least right know, it's not the time or place to be doing so." He said.

"Okay, I didn't realize how strongly your past felt, it's like nothing I've ever felt before." I said.

"A-Astrid c-can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course Hiccup." I said.

"Well a long time ago when I was about ten I met a night fury, I had shot him down during a raid, we sort of became friends." He said.

"So that's why you're a night fury, because you are friends with one, where's he know?" I asked.

"I-I don't know where toothless went, after I made him a tail he could control himself, the village became saspisose I told him to leave so he'd live, I never saw him again." He said.

"That must be hard, to never see your only friend." I said.

He nodded.

"After that I had made a copy of toothless with a part of my soul, a part of me, and I killed it, to try to gain my father's acceptance. It worked but he still never wanted anything to do with me." He said that with such venom.

I stayed quite.

"S-Sorry, i- I didn't mean to get angry." He said.

"It's okay let's just get back to hunting." I said.

He nodded.

We went off deeper into the woods.

Little did we know, we were being watched.

**A/N: Your all are going to kill me know.**


End file.
